Coming Through Time
by The Dark and Light Summon
Summary: Three different times, three different evils, all linked together to form a one grand evil that can't be stopped... can it?


Coming Through Time  
  
By The Dark and Light Summon  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This fan fiction takes place in 3 different time periods, Laguna's (past), Squall's (present) and Rinoa and Squall's son's time (future).  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~  
  
Past:  
  
Laguna Loire sat in silence, in his usual table, at his favorite place to be, a bar. He held a drink in his left gloved hand. He was wearing his galbadia armor. A war was at the verge of starting and all Laguna was doing was drinking at a bar.  
  
The silence was broken when a chocolate haired young woman stepped up to the piano in front of everyone who resting at one of the tables. As her delicate fingers tapped on the keys, a soft sound came out of the piano. The notes formed a familiar song, a song called Eyes on Me. Laguna's head perked up when he hear the song, a smile rose on his face. He tapped his right thumb on the table to the melody. His dark eyes set them selves upon the pianist. He was shocked to see her smiling at him.  
  
Laguna then rose from his seat and walked toward the pianist who's name Laguna knew as Julia but a bight light illuminated the room, blinding everyone in it momentarily. A portal formed and the light faded but the portal remained.   
  
Out of the portal, the figure of a girl emerged. Only her slender figure was visible through the light of the portal.  
  
~*~  
  
Present:  
  
The SeeD ball wasn't Squall's favorite event but it was by some weird law that he was obliged to attend, but only for a little while so Squall was just going to sit there for a hour or so then leave but his plans were about to be altered and he was yet to learn why.  
  
His eyes watched the midnight sky, and all of the stars and planets that were placed there. A shooting star traveled across the clear ballroom ceiling. He looked down from where his eyes were set to the dance floor, where a raven haired girl stood watching the same star that he had just been watching. She turned her head to him then point up with her index finger. He watched her in confusion was she walked over to him.  
  
"You're he best looking guy here." She said n a flirtatious manner that Squall failed to see. Squall didn't answer her, but he did take a sip of his drink.  
  
"Let me guess, you only dance with girl you like," She gently grabbed his chin and pulled him so that their eyes met," Look into my eyes, You're-going-to-like-me, You're-going-to-like-me," She let go of his chin and moved slightly back, "Did it work?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't dance." Squall answered, she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on, you'll be fine." She pulled him onto the dance floor. She positioned his hands and then hers. They almost begun to dance when someone crashed through the roof.  
  
~*~  
Future:  
  
As the son of the commander, it was his duty to organize the ball but everyone who knew him knew he was like his father and hated balls, parties and such. He had such huge responsibilities for a teenager, more then anyone he knew which made him feel important but it also caused him not to be able to go out and play, train, excreta with others his age. He curled his hand into a fist and slammed the desk where he was working, the papers on his desk flew into the air then slowly floated down to the ground, making a mess on the floor. With a heavy sigh, he got out of his chair and kneeled onto the floor and begun to assemble the papers then place them on his desk.   
  
Under the papers, he found a young kitten. It was slight brown color with patches of a darker blown and black. The tips of it's ears were black as well as the tips of it's paws. He picked up the kitten and sat in his chair with the kitten on his lap.  
  
"Hello, little kitten. What's your name?" He searched the kitten for a collar but he didn't find one. "Who do you belong to?" Added the son of the commander. The response he got with a happy meow. "Don't have a name or a owner huh? Well then, I'll call you Xieo." The kitten jumped onto his desk, then leapt of on the other edge.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: That's it for now folks. 


End file.
